Leafy: The Quest To Find A Chin
by Skrubface of ThunderClan
Summary: On one normal day, Keemstar takes over as president, and reveals to the world proof that Leafy has no chin. In order to save the universe Leafy must go on a special quest to find a chin. Will he find one? Or will he die, along with everyone that exists in the universe?
1. Chapter 1

**xD this fanfic is about leafyisheres magical adventures. And yes it will be full of INTENTIONAL**

 **grammar mistakes**

Once Leafy was in his house recording a live stream. He was answering question from his fans

when he heard a knock on his door.

"OMG GUYS SOMEONE KNOCKED ON MY DOOR" Leafy said.

He took the camera to the door and opened it.

"AYYY LEAFY"

"AYYY BILLY THE FRIDGE!"

"Leafy, I have a message."

"ok tell me you retard"

"So Keemstar is trying to take down President Trump and become president himself." Billy complained.

"So why tf should I care? Keemstar will fail." Leafy replied.

"Well he already succeeded."

"Oh... SH*T!" Leafy yelled.

"LEAAAFYYYYY" A mysterious voice "oooood"

ITS KEEMSTARS SPIRIT

"NO PLS DONT KILL ME" Leafy begged.

"THERES A SPIDER ON YOUR SHIIIRTTT"

Leafy looked down.

Keemstar slapped leafys... bottom of face.

"ow wtf m8 my chin"

"HAAHAAHAA... leafy, you foolish Skrub. YOU HAVE NO CHIN!"

"NOOOOOOOO000000ooooo..."

Everything went dark.

"Welcome to 7/11. Let me scan that for you." Calvin said, emotionless.

"My names Misha. I play Pokémon Go everyday. I also think cyber bullies are cancer."

"STFU kid gimme your stuff and let me scan." Calvin snapped.

"Hey where's your chin?" An oldish teen walked up next to Misha. Probably his brother or something.

"It's right here, sir. Now let me scan your stuff." Calvin was really getting ticked off.

"Hey, don't talk to Metaddonlike that." Misha said. "He played guitar."

"Oh my god, I'm done. I'm f*ckin' done! This place sucks!" Calvin took out a handgun and shot himself.

"Ugh... Where am I?" Calvin woke up. "Who am I?" He looked up and saw a familiar face.

"Morgan Freeman?"

"No, Calvin. I am God. And you are Leafy."

Then it all came back to him.

"What... happened?" Leafy asked.

"You were caught in a time paradox." God explained.

"But... Why?"

"The universe can't handle knowing you actually have no chin. It's too powerful. Leafy... you're going to have to grow a chin if you want to save the world."

"Well how do I do that?" Leafy raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Im glad you asked!"


	2. So it begins

**So, last chapter Leafy set off to find a chin. These are the directions.**

 **1\. Through the forest of feminism.**

 **2\. Through the house of modern teenagers.**

 **3\. Through the town of ranting.**

 **4\. Through the land of Pokemon**

 **5\. Through the wall of trump**

 **6\. Boss Fight 1: Mike Pence**

 **Lets see if Leafy can make it all the way.**

"Wow." Leafy could already smell the cancer as he first walked into the forest of feminism.

He walked about 2 feet when he heard a scream. "CIS WHITE MAAALE!"

Leafy jumped and started running, holding two middle fingers up in the air.

"YOU SEXIST YOU RACIST YOU..."

"YOURE A HOMOPHOBE"

"OMG U ASSUMED MY GENDER ILL HAVE YOU KNOW IM AN ATTACK HELICOPTER/TOASTER OVEN HYBRID SCREW U BOI"

"Stop man spreading!"

"AHHH!" Leafy ran through the forest, the shouts of feminists rang in his ear. Then, they surrounded him and choked him like a snake. For a second, he wanted to faint, and die, but then... "No! I need to save the world! I must find a chin!" Leafy strained and strained and he found a way out. "GET OFF ME YOU CANCEROUS F*CK!"

He broke free and ran as fast as he could till he saw a building. He looked behind him to see nobody. "I guess I outran them." Leafy assumed.

Then he heard something. And he realized his mistake.

Feminists are attracted to assuming.

"hisss!"

leafy quickly opened the door and went inside. He felt a bang on the door...

and it stopped.

Thats when Leafy heard it.

"Holy sh*t. No! NOO! THIS IS LEGIT INSANE! LITERALLY!"

"Do you like Jacob sartorius?" He saw a kid next to him. She looked like a teenager...

"No."

Her eyebrows crossed. "What about Justin Beiber?"

"Hell no."

She crossed her arms. "Matty B?"

"What am I, 12?" Leafy snapped.

The girl opened her mouth, closed her eyes, and sent out an ear splitting scream.

"AHHH!"

THEN HE HEARD THE SOUND

HE COULD SMELL IT

"NO! NOT THE MODERN TEENAGE GIRLS!" He took off in a run, and he went forwards in an intersection, where the teenage girls were coming from Leafys right.

"WAIT UR LEAFY I COMMENTED ON YOUR VIDEO!" One girl said.

"NO! THEYRE LITERALLY F*CKING 12 & 13 AND THEYRE CATCHING UP!" Leafy thought.

Then the girls jumped on him. "NOOO!" He was then drowned in girls, and even a few boys, wearing cancerous famous peoples' fan shirts.

He couldn't breath, he was buried so deep.

"NO! THIS IS LITERALLY THE END! LIKE WTF IS GOING ON!" Leafy thought.

Then he saw a gap. Leafy swam his way up there and made it out.

He let out a gasp and breathed fast.

And then he was pulled under.

And up

and it keeps happening as if Leafy was drowning in water.

But then he saw a chainsaw on the wall.

"Ha!" He grabbed the chainsaw and turned it on, and killed all those poor, uninnocent teens. Blood was everywhere, and body parts. Then he heard a ring. Leafy reached into his pocket to find a phone.

"Breaking news! Many beliebers, Sartoriusers, and more teens mysteriously die at a random point." A notification said.

"Oh sh*t... I'm a murderer... well they deserved it, like, literally." Leafy said. Then he saw a door and went out to find a small town.

"Oh, great, what's next?" Leafy rolled his eyes.

"Hey, its leafy!"

"Our hero!" They picked him up and carried him to town center.

"ok what the actual living f*ck is going on?"

"Leafy, you're our God!" Someone said.

"Welcome to the town of ranting! Now we worship you as our king!" A woman said.

Leafy smiled. "YEAH! I FINALLY ACHIEVED SOMETHI-"

But then he frowned. "No." He closed his eyes heroically. I love you all, but I can't do this. I have a world to save. No matter how retardedly satire it is... I must do it. I'm sorry. I will visit again some day."

"HES GOING AGAINST US!"

"THE CONSPIRATORS WERE CORRECT!"

"KILL HIM!" Everybody took out their pitchforks and torches lit on fire and ran after Leafy.

"No!" Leafy took out his chainsaw and killed everyone in that town.

Leafy then got another notification. "More people killed randomly... mostly pessimistic."

Leafy shrugged and walked out of the town, to a meadow sort of place. Then, he saw him...

"Misha?" Leafy walked towards him.

"AH!" Misha jumped. "ITS RETARD *SSHOLE!" Misha took out a 69 caliber pistol and shot leafy in the chest.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh..." Leafy screamed weirdly... "Wait." Leafy half unzipped his jacket zipper to see a bulletproof vest. "Sick!" He took out his chainsaw and killed misha.

He then got another notification.

"Internet star Misha spotted mysteriously killed in front of fake girlfriends. His last words were, 'It's retard *sshole!'"

"Wow." Leafy shrugged.

"WHIAOAAOWOAOAOAOWOWW"

"HOLY SH*T ITS LITERALLY A CHARIZARD"

"SUP FIGOT" Charizard said

"XDDDDD SUP M8"

"WANNA FITE M8 "

"YE LEZ GO BBRO"

[insert Pokemon battle music here]

Leafy uses, Chainsaw!

"AHHHHHH I SAID MAKE ME FAINT NOT KILLED ME!"

Charizard twitched and died.

Leafy won!

"YEEEE"

Leafy then saw a wall.

"Holy sh*t that's a big f*cking wall right there."

"Wrong." He heard a voice.

"Donald Trump?"

"Yes, Leafy. It's me. And I think you're wrong. This wall is too small. I'm paying to make it bigger."

"M8 Americas already in debt bro"

"WRONG!" Trump said using his hand signature move. "I PAID IT OFF! AND NOW WE'RE AN ANARCHY IN POVERTY!"

"Trump, I think this will do a good in the world." Leafy took a chainsaw and killed trump.

"Wrong..." he said before he died.

Leafy then got another notification.

"Trump found dead! Pence to become president and take back money!"

"Yes!" Leafy did the yes hand move.

He then crossed the wall.

"Whoa..."

He then saw everything on fire and a giant mike pence.

 **EX DIDDLY DEE**


	3. Giant Mike Pence

**So, last chapter Leafy set off to find a chin. These are the directions.**

 **1\. Through the forest of feminism.**

 **2\. Through the house of modern teenagers.**

 **3\. Through the town of ranting.**

 **4\. Through the land of Pokemon**

 **5\. Through the wall of trump**

 **6\. Boss Fight 1: Mike Pence**

 **Lets see if Leafy can make it all the way.**

"Wow." Leafy could already smell the cancer as he first walked into the forest of feminism.

He walked about 2 feet when he heard a scream. "CIS WHITE MAAALE!"

Leafy jumped and started running, holding two middle fingers up in the air.

"YOU SEXIST YOU RACIST YOU..."

"YOURE A HOMOPHOBE"

"OMG U ASSUMED MY GENDER ILL HAVE YOU KNOW IM AN ATTACK HELICOPTER/TOASTER OVEN HYBRID SCREW U BOI"

"Stop man spreading!"

"AHHH!" Leafy ran through the forest, the shouts of feminists rang in his ear. Then, they surrounded him and choked him like a snake. For a second, he wanted to faint, and die, but then... "No! I need to save the world! I must find a chin!" Leafy strained and strained and he found a way out. "GET OFF ME YOU CANCEROUS F*CK!"

He broke free and ran as fast as he could till he saw a building. He looked behind him to see nobody. "I guess I outran them." Leafy assumed.

Then he heard something. And he realized his mistake.

Feminists are attracted to assuming.

"hisss!"

leafy quickly opened the door and went inside. He felt a bang on the door...

and it stopped.

Thats when Leafy heard it.

"Holy sh*t. No! NOO! THIS IS LEGIT INSANE! LITERALLY!"

"Do you like Jacob sartorius?" He saw a kid next to him. She looked like a teenager...

"No."

Her eyebrows crossed. "What about Justin Beiber?"

"Hell no."

She crossed her arms. "Matty B?"

"What am I, 12?" Leafy snapped.

The girl opened her mouth, closed her eyes, and sent out an ear splitting scream.

"AHHH!"

THEN HE HEARD THE SOUND

HE COULD SMELL IT

"NO! NOT THE MODERN TEENAGE GIRLS!" He took off in a run, and he went forwards in an intersection, where the teenage girls were coming from Leafys right.

"WAIT UR LEAFY I COMMENTED ON YOUR VIDEO!" One girl said.

"NO! THEYRE LITERALLY F*CKING 12 & 13 AND THEYRE CATCHING UP!" Leafy thought.

Then the girls jumped on him. "NOOO!" He was then drowned in girls, and even a few boys, wearing cancerous famous peoples' fan shirts.

He couldn't breath, he was buried so deep.

"NO! THIS IS LITERALLY THE END! LIKE WTF IS GOING ON!" Leafy thought.

Then he saw a gap. Leafy swam his way up there and made it out.

He let out a gasp and breathed fast.

And then he was pulled under.

And up

and it keeps happening as if Leafy was drowning in water.

But then he saw a chainsaw on the wall.

"Ha!" He grabbed the chainsaw and turned it on, and killed all those poor, uninnocent teens. Blood was everywhere, and body parts. Then he heard a ring. Leafy reached into his pocket to find a phone.

"Breaking news! Many beliebers, Sartoriusers, and more teens mysteriously die at a random point." A notification said.

"Oh sh*t... I'm a murderer... well they deserved it, like, literally." Leafy said. Then he saw a door and went out to find a small town.

"Oh, great, what's next?" Leafy rolled his eyes.

"Hey, its leafy!"

"Our hero!" They picked him up and carried him to town center.

"ok what the actual living f*ck is going on?"

"Leafy, you're our God!" Someone said.

"Welcome to the town of ranting! Now we worship you as our king!" A woman said.

Leafy smiled. "YEAH! I FINALLY ACHIEVED SOMETHI-"

But then he frowned. "No." He closed his eyes heroically. "I love you all, but I can't do this. I have a world to save. No matter how retardedly satire it is... I must do it. I'm sorry. I will visit again some day."

"HES GOING AGAINST US!"

"THE CONSPIRATORS WERE CORRECT!"

"KILL HIM!" Everybody took out their pitchforks and torches lit on fire and ran after Leafy.

"No!" Leafy took out his chainsaw and killed everyone in that town.

Leafy then got another notification. "More people killed randomly... mostly pessimistic."

Leafy shrugged and walked out of the town, to a meadow sort of place. Then, he saw him...

"Misha?" Leafy walked towards him.

"AH!" Misha jumped. "ITS RETARD *SSHOLE!" Misha took out a 69 caliber pistol and shot leafy in the chest.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh..." Leafy screamed weirdly... "Wait." Leafy half unzipped his jacket zipper to see a bulletproof vest. "Sick!" He took out his chainsaw and killed misha.

He then got another notification.

"Internet star Misha spotted mysteriously killed in front of fake girlfriends. His last words were, 'It's retard *sshole!'"

"Wow." Leafy shrugged.

"WHIAOAAOWOAOAOAOWOWW"

"HOLY SH*T ITS LITERALLY A CHARIZARD"

"SUP FIGOT" Charizard said

"XDDDDD SUP M8"

"WANNA FITE M8 "

"YE LEZ GO BBRO"

[insert Pokemon battle music here]

Leafy uses, Chainsaw!

"AHHHHHH I SAID MAKE ME FAINT NOT KILLED ME!"

Charizard twitched and died.

Leafy won!

"YEEEE"

Leafy then saw a wall.

"Holy sh*t that's a big f*cking wall right there."

"Wrong." He heard a voice.

"Donald Trump?"

"Yes, Leafy. It's me. And I think you're wrong. This wall is too small. I'm paying to make it bigger."

"M8 Americas already in debt bro"

"WRONG!" Trump said using his hand signature move. "I PAID IT OFF! AND NOW WE'RE AN ANARCHY IN POVERTY!"

"Trump, I think this will do a good in the world." Leafy took a chainsaw and killed trump.

"Wrong..." he said before he died.

Leafy then got another notification.

"Trump found dead! Pence to become president and take back the money! Great now we're in f*cking debt again..."

"Yes!" Leafy did the yes hand move.

He then crossed the wall.

"Whoa..."

He then saw everything on fire and a giant mike pence.

 **EX DIDDLY DEE**

 **ITS BEEN MONTHS**

 **BUT THE FOLLOW AND FAVORITE**

 **DETERMINED ME TO MAKE MORE LEAFY**

 **LOL**

"BOI IZ MIK PENCE ALL HAIL AMERICA MEXICO IS OURS AND NOW WE HAVE LIKE 69 STATES BOW DOWN!" Mike Pence yelled.

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU YOU WILL NOT succEED!" Leafy said

"LOL ITS LEAFY" Mike put his hands in trump circles around his face and his fingers up "IM LITERALLY LEAFY LOL" He mimicked

"NO!" Leafy took his chain saw out "LEZ GO BRO"

Mike Pence took his phone out and texted Leafy

 _MMM OH YE IZ LEAFY MMM OH YE IZZ LEAFY YOMYNAMEISLEAFYIMTHESICKESTDUDEINTOWNYOUTHINKYOUREBETTERTHENGET4M_

"Is that actually your ringtone?"

"Shut up"

Leafy checked his phone to see...

CYBERBULLY TEXT

"I could be playing mine craft right now you succ leafy :("

"..." Leafy ...d "Is that supposed to be cyberbullying?" Leafy raised an eyebrow.

"LOL I TOTEZ ROASTED YOU AMIRITE"

"No." leafy said.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

Leafy killed giant mike pence

"OHH A NOTIFICATION"

"LOL MIKE PENCE FOUND DED SO NOW THE SPEAKER OF THE HOUSE IS PRES M8"

"K" leafy said and moved on.

"Good job!" God said to Leafy. "Now the next directions!"


End file.
